


Stronger, Smarter, Sneakier

by AstrisDreams



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being insulted and belittled Max ran away never doing the wizard competition. What happens when they find him years later married with kids?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger, Smarter, Sneakier

"Max what are you going to do? You can't just run away." A girl with light brown hair in a high ponytail and light green eyes asked

"I don't know Celine but I know we're not coming back." Max responded, "They can't do the competition without me anyway."

"Max you can't just run away."

"Celine I won't go back I can't go back all they've done is insult me and belittle me I can't take it anymore. None of them had any hope that I would win in fact they had it all planned out if Justin won he'd give me the powers because I can't make it out there on my own."

"Max..."

"Please Celine I can't...I'm done with them. They wouldn't understand. You're either with me or not."

"How are we going to survive alone in New York?"

"We have your genie powers and my magic powers we'll be fine."

"I hope so Max I really do."

Max made his way back to the house stopping when he heard voices

"He's so weird."

"I know."

"Alex, Justin he's your brother and our son don't talk about him!" Teresa scolded.

Celine looked over to Max as he squeezed her hand. 'At least someone cared.'

"Look he may be different but he's part of the family." Jerry added.

"Whatever I don't even know why I'll give him my powers when I win it's not my fault he's so dumb." Justin scoffed.

"Because it's the right thing to do we know without magic he's a lost cause." Teresa answered.

Max felt his gaze harden none of them had any fate in him none.

"Guys he's your son! A family member he may not be as smart as Justin or as sneaky as Alex but he's still part of the family!" Harper shouted.

"It's not that big a deal Harper we know he's part of the family we just don't have a lot of faith in him." Alex shrugged.

Max waited until they were asleep before grabbing his wand and packing his suitcase leaving a note only to run into Harper.

"I figured you might be leaving here." Harper spoke handing him some money

"Harper I-"

"Don't-You deserve it take care of yourself and the genie girlfriend-Don't shoot me that look I knew for a while good luck even though I thought you annoying at first you really grew on me." Harper said hugging him and pecking him on the cheek.

Max nodded, "I'll try to stay in touch." He said before flashing out

"Stay safe Max you're like a little brother to me." Harper whispered before walking back to bed

Five Years Later

Max awoke to somebody on his stomach and looked up only to see dark light green eyes staring into his.

"Well this is a nice wake up call." Max grinned.

"Isn't it?" Celine smirked.

"Too bad I'm not fully awake."

"Oh we're going to have change that." Celine giggled moving in giving him a kiss sliding down.

"I'm awake now." Max laughed returning the kiss sliding his hands up her shirt

"I'd figure that." Celine giggled which turned into moan as Max's hand traveled elsewhere

* * *

 

"I hate you this is all your fault!" Celine shouted

Max merely nodded as Celine started crying grabbing his shoulders, "I don't hate you. I'm so sorry."

Max rolled his eyes well used to the hormones that came with being pregnant right now.

"Mama ok?" A little boy about the age of two with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes asked.

"She's fine anyway you're gonna have a little brother or sister soon."

"Did you just call me fat?" Celine glared

Max let out a sigh before bringing Celine into a kiss.

"Love you too."

"Push!"

"You will never touch me again." Celine hissed grabbing Max's arm

"You said that last time and look at where are now." Max smirked.

"I mean it this time."

"It's a girl."

Celine held out her hands as the baby was placed in her arms

"She looks like a girl version of you."

"Her middle name should be Harper."

"Skylar Harper Russo now go get Jason."

"Yes your highness."

"Your highness I like the sound of that."

Max grinned pecking Celine on the cheek before leaving

"Mama!" A little girl with chocolate brown hair and light green eyes cried.

"What is it Skylar?"

"Jaswon hit me."

"Nu-huh"

"Huh-huh."

"Nu-huh."

"Huh-huh!"

"Look it's okay you're not hurt right and Jason don't be mean apologize."

"Sowry."

"See." Celine said making her way back in the kitchen when another "Mama!" was heard

Max laughed as he watched this all he wouldn't trade this for the world

* * *

 

The kids are now four and six. So this is where the story starts eight years since he ran away from home.

"Wake up its time for school." Max said shaking Jason.

"I don't wanna go to school." Jason whined.

"It'll be fun you'll meet new friends."

"No!"

"Do you want Skylar to go and have fun without you?"

"Fine I'll get up. " Jason muttered.

"Funny that's the same thing I told Skylar." Celine laughed.

"Great minds think a lot."

"It's a like sweetheart."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna get you!" Celine shouted as she chased Max through the park

"No your not!" Max replied and stopped when someone called out his name "Hello did somebody call my name?"

Alex than appeared with the rest of his family as Celine caught up to him

"Oh hey guys." Max waved

"Hey guys hey guys!" Teresa shouted, "You run away from home and all you have to say is hey guys!"

"Do you want me to tell you to leave instead?"

"Well now that we found you we can finally do the wizard competition." Justin piped up

"So is that the only reason you tried to find me?"

"Well for me and Alex mom and dad actually missed you."

"So who is she?" Teresa asked pointing to Celine

"My wife Celine."

"Anyway we-"

"I'm not doing the competition."

"Max you have to if you don't the wizard police-" Jerry started

"I don't care!" Max shouted flashing out

"Where did he go?"

"Who knows?" Celine shrugged, "Wait I know." With that she snapped her fingers and vanished

She arrived at the house to see Max with their kids and suitcases.

"Max you-we can't run away."

"Watch me." Max muttered grabbing Skylar and Jason

"Not with my kids you are!" Celine shouted

Max let out a sigh, "So their only your kids now? I'm going out."

"Where?" Celine asked her response was a door slamming she sighed.

* * *

 

Max made his way back home to see nobody in the living room and shrugged maybe they went to bed already. He arrived in the bedroom to see know one and ran into the kids room to see no one there again as she sat in the living room

 _'Would they leave without me?'_ Max thought putting his head in his hands and looking down where he noticed a note and picked it up opening it.

Max opened the letter as he began to read

_Dear Mr. Russo_

_Since you have chosen not to complete the wizard competition we had to take some ransom meaning your family. You will get them back safely maybe depending on how your family takes care of them if you complete the competition we did not want it to come to do this but you leave us no choice. Your family has informed us of your failure to complete in the competition and we thought this would motivate you._

_Wizard Police_

Max let out a growl slamming his hand into the wall ignoring the blood that fell. Everything was fine until his family had to come they always ruined everything. Why did he even have to compete they both knew they were going to beat him what was the point. Just than Max smiled he'd show them he'd show them all he was going to win this no matter what.

"Your pathetic you know that." Celine glared at Alex

"Shut it genie scum. I don't know how you got Max to fall for you probably some potion or something." Alex snarled.

"Don't be mad because you're going to grow up an old maid."

"Speaking of that you look pretty young." Teresa piped up

"Probably got yourself pregnant and told Max it was his kid so he would stay." Alex muttered.

"That's not true genies naturally look young."

"Guys I can't believe you went through with this." Harper spoke making her way over to them

"I'm not, they look the sad fools who would do this."

"Shut up!" Justin said raising his arm as if to hit her before putting it back down his eyes open in shock and horror, "Did I really almost just do that."

"Yes but I can hit her." Alex grinned and with that punched her in the stomach.

"Hit me while I'm down wait till Max comes he'll destroy you." Celine said.

"Take her kids than that oughta get a rise out of her." Alex suggested

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Celine shouted her eyes flashing a red color

"STOP! Their Max's kids too!" Harper shouted.

"Fine only cause they're Max's." Alex muttered.

Harper blinked before running out the room she had to find Max but first she turned to Alex, "Give me the kids. I'll watch them."

"NO!" Celine shouted.

Harper turned to her sending her a message with her eyes as Celine nodded solemnly.

Max blinked staring at the figure coming closer.

"Max!" She shouted waving her hands frantically

"Harper is that you?"

"Your family they have well uh your family." Harper said scratching her head, "I took Skylar and Jason from them they were going to hit them to get a rise out of your wife Celine."

"Did they-"

"Yes they hit Celine."

"This time they've gone too far. I'll win and then I'm done I never want to see you again."

"What if Max doesn't come?" Teresa muttered.

"Don't worry he'll come he's never been the brightest has he." Alex laughed.

"I may not be the brightest but I certainly am the strongest." Max grinned walking in

"So he did show, ready to lose?" Justin grinned

"Max." Celine cried out softly, clutching her stomach.

"Come on I didn't punch her that hard." Alex said.

"Celine!" He shouted running over to her, "I'll kill them."

"Don't you'll regret it. Just win the competition and you'll never have to see them again." Celine gasped.

"Whatever you say, I love you."

"Enough with the love dovey crap lets start the competition." Alex grinned.

"Fine!"

"You can only use-" Jerry started.

 _'I am so going to win just like last time.'_ Alex thought

"Transportation spells."

"What last time-"

"Things change." Jerry smiled.

Max watched them a smirk on his face turning to Celine and paling when he saw her breathing heavily

"This has been really fun as fun as staring at the sun so take me to source I'm done."

"NOOO!" Justin shouted.

"Happy I did your stupid competition and won!" Max glared.

"Max I need those powers you have you're genie-"

"No I'm done and I mean it you can end up on the streets for all I care." He said picking up Celine and flashing to the hospital

* * *

 

"How is she?" Max asked

"She's doing fine and so is the baby."

"Baby?"

"I'm assuming you also didn't know."

Max nodded walking into the room.

"He told you right I'm sorry I didn't know my stupidity could have-" She was cut of as Max kissed her

"What matters is that you're both okay, we don't have to worry or hide from the wizard world anymore and we have our whole lives in front of us."

"I suppose so." She said pulling him down for a kiss as Skylar and Jason ran in

"EWW!"

"You know if it wasn't for us kissing you wouldn't be here?"

"Really."

"Yep and this kiss just gave you a new baby brother or sister"

"Can it be a girl we can name her Cinnamon?" Skylar giggled.

"No it's gonna be a boy named Butter." Jason piped up.

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl"

"Boy."

Celine laughed before turning to Max, "I'd like a boy."

"See moms on my side." Jason grinned.

"Well I want a girl." Max protested.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy"

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."


End file.
